Princess of the Dark Domain
by Zhortac
Summary: The begginings of Zyana Bidwall aka Sailor Flarestar, and her ordeal with her own mind, destiny, and life.


Princess of the Dark Domain

Sailor Flarestar, Senshi of Hell

Part 1: Origin

The events that lead to the birth of this princess, the Sailor Senshi of Hell, Sailor Flarestar (also known as Zyana Bidwall) were long since unknown to all except for her grandfather, Zoemark II Bidwall. Now the events were found out in response to a deductive search by her father, the former Lord of Hell, Zhortac Bidwall. Presumably, a month before his last fight with his rival, he found out the events of the time line that had changed with Zyana's send off. In turn, he recorded these altered events. Finally, the answers of the strangely complicated origin of Zyana Bidwall were known.

It started just after the defeat of Jinn. The event that took place after was the total conquest of the universe by Tomar and Fighterwizard. This time, the events followed a different course. Just after the battle, Fighterwizard and Tomar left to recover from the damage they received from the battle. Zhortac and Shakal were assessing the damge done by the rampaging Lord of the Universe.

"Good thing you two beat him. I almost thought it to be impossible," Shakal said as he walked along with his ally.

Zhortac nodded, "True, but I never thought I'd need your brother's help. I swear I'll never work with that freak of nature," Zhortac stated annoyingly.

Shakal shook his head and laughed. "You're the most optimistic person I know," he commented.

The two kept going and surveyed the damage done to the surrounding area. Then Shakal was summoned by the Arch-Angel, Michael. Zhortac watched his comrade fly off, leaving him to his thoughts of his lasting alliance with them, which seemed to be shrouded in mystery. His alliance was in question mainly because he could turn against them all at any given time. After all, he had his own agenda to run.

Meanwhile, at the main palace of Crystal Tokyo, the domain of Fighterwizard and Tomar (Made so because Fighterwizard had taken it over just before Jinn had showed up), Tomar flopped down in the throne of the main chambers, and slammed his wooden cobra staff against the side wall. "Damn them. Damn everything. My plans can not proceed with all these interferences," he complained.

"Your plans?" Fighterwizard raised an eyebrow. "Your plans are worthless," he stated, as he came in and stood at the window. "Your plans have failed ever since you started this whole thing to resurrect your pathetic god."

Tomar glared towards his son, "You watch your mouth. Azaka is infinitely stronger then you…"

"You're both fools to continue this rejected goal of yours. You both will fail at everything," a voice said from the entrance of the room.

Fighterwizard spun around and Tomar stood up, they were both looking upon a cloaked figure. His face was covered with a brown hood and his identity couldn't be seen. "What are you talking about? And who are you? How dare you come into my domain with such a comment," Tomar said demandingly.

The figure laughed and responded harshly, "I do what I want, you worn out warlock. I'm telling you the truth. I will assure that my goal is accomplished."

"I know that voice." Fighterwizard responded, starring at the figure. Then he stepped back as he was overcome with surprise. "Impossible! You can't be him. I killed you years ago. You can't possibly be Zoemark."

"Ah, but I am, you foolish boy," the figure replied. "I never really died in our battle, but it was close. However, that is unimportant; what is, is that I will be able to achieve my goal of making the Bidwall family the dominating force here and everywhere else." At this, Tomar growled, but Fighterwizard just laughed.

"You're still hung up on that? What a joke! I don't see how you can possibly pull it off now. You're not near as powerful as before and your son won't do it for you."

Zoemark moved forward and a grin could be seen on his face. "I already have a plan set in motion. Soon I will have a suitable descendant to complete my task," he said and vanished.

"What's he talking about?" Tomar questioned.

"He's gone crazy. Zhortac wouldn't even think of having a child," Fighterwizard stated.

Indeed, the plan was set into motion. Zoemark already had someone in mind perfect for his plan to bare the child. The main reason he chose who he did was because she was close to one of the targets he needed rid of. Yet, the main problem was if it would be possible to get them together. The biggest complications were their attitudes, for they both nearly believed the opposite gender worthless or a waste of space. The person that Zoemark targeted is Rei Hino, a.k.a. Sailor Mars. The hard part was getting what he wanted to happen. So, he began in the fastest way he could, but little did he know that he greatest challenge was Zhortac. Zhortac despised the Senshi completely. Getting him there wasn't difficult, for he was sent to that dimension to survey any damage that might have been caused. Zhortac was looking around and was nearly bored out of his mind. "Why me? Why not Shakal? He's the one who has a thing for those idiots. But no, they send me, the one who hates their guts," he complained to no one specific.

He was flying low to the ground and came rather close to the Hikawa Shrine, when he heard a loud scream.

"Now what?" he questioned and landed at the top of the stairway. That's when he saw a group of around thirty street punk looking guys. They had surrounded the priestess, Rei Hino. Their weapons were drawn, ranging from automatic guns to simple pocket knives. Their intentions were unknown to Zhortac, but he didn't really care. This was one thing that angered him most, is a dishonorable attack by cowards. "I suppose this is the best thing that cowards like you are capable of. Why not fight someone that out matches you all, then maybe you will learn."

They all turned and Rei pulled her robe closed that had fallen open during the attack. The punks all chuckled and snickered. "Look, it's a dumb guy with a death wish," one said.

"He sure does. I guess we can take a quick break from our fun and handle this loser."

Zhortac glared at them, "I take it that your other task was more than an assault. You morons make me sick. I'm personally going to kill every last one of you," he said.

They all laughed, "You think you scare us?"

No, but then again, I'm not trying to scare you," Zhortac said, putting his hands on the handle of his sword.

The men opened fire with their guns, showering him with bullets. Zhortac deflected every bullet with ease. They then threw their guns down and ran at Zhortac, their knives ready to attack. Three blades formed in Zhortac's left hand, while he threw a punch at one with the other hand. The blades impaled themselves into a guy's skull and split his eyes. He then swung his sword sideways, splitting three of them in half. The others began to back off and were now trembling with fear. Zhortac looked at everyone of them, "Now for your lesson: A first hand experience of what you're going to feel for the rest of eternity. Now sample that fire that shall burn at you as you are sent to Hell. INFERNO FLARE!" Zhortac yelled out. At the command of his words, a ring of fire surrounded the men, then formed into a symbol beneath their feet. Fire then shot up like a geyser, burning them to a pile of worthless ash. Zhortac then took his sword and put it behind his back, where it then vanished. "Cowards," he stated at the ashes.

Rei stood up afterwords and looked at Zhortac. "I didn't need your help, nor did I want it," she said rudely.

Zhortac diverted his eyes over to the priestess, "Who the hell said I did that to help you? I was wiping out a bunch of worthless cowards. If I did it to help you, I'd commit suicide."

"Well with that attitude, it'd help me greatly," Rei replied.

Zhortac looked straight at her, then walked towards her, and stared her straight in the eyes. "I hope that was a joke? Otherwise, I am going to rip your head off," he threatened.

"It was not," Rei replied, looking him in the eyes as well, showing no fear what so ever.

"Oh really? Well, then you will meet the after life headless and in pain," Zhortac said.

"Not before you do," Rei said, still standing her ground.

Zhortac didn't reply, instead he stood there as they stared each other down. Anger seemed to overtake them both and they were like time bombs ready to go off at any moment, but for some reason it stopped. It's hard to figure out why, or what caused it, but it happened.

Then the unexpected occurred. No one will know who started it or who initiated it, but what ever the cause, the result was the same. They came closer together, until eventually their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Shakal walked up the steps, wondering why Zhortac was taking so long. He looked and saw the two, engaged in a passionate moment. Shakal turned right around and walked down the stairs, saying, "Well, that's proof enough for me, the Apocalypse is truly upon us."

And that was it. Zoemark's plan had succeeded, and strange as it may seem, they actually began a relationship at that point. It wasn't for another year that Rei told Zhortac that she had conceived their child. Zoemark found out and was pleased, as he was going to get what he wanted. Then, nine months later, the child was born. They both agreed to name her Zyana Bidwall. If this time line had continued, this would've been a huge turning point for Zhortac, for he changed that day. He no longer cared about ruling the universe, Hell, or anything else for that matter. He only cared about the two women in front of him, his love and his daughter, but the time line would not go on, for it was about to take a turn to devastation.

Zhortac came to the shrine after he had a meeting with Shakal and Michael. They wanted to discuss the movements of Tomar and Fighterwizard. He left early because they were hounding him on his plans to deal with his rival. He didn't care any more about that rivalry, and told them to deal with him themselves. He walked in as Rei was sitting down with Zyana in her arms. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Like flowing crap," Zhortac replied and laid his sword against the wall. "So how's she doing?" he asked.

Rei smiled and looked down at their child, "She's been a good girl, but I think she missed you."

"Oh really?" Zhortac replied as he moved closer towards his love and looked down at his daughter. Zyana waved her arms and giggled softly. Zhortac picked her up and looked over her face. He smiled at her as she grabbed a strand of his hair. "You think you're tough eh? Well, keep this up and you will be."

"Of course she will be. She is our daughter," Rei said as she stood up. She leaned over and gave Zhortac a kiss, just as Zyana muttered, "Daddy."

"Did you hear that? She talked," Zhortac said happily.

The doors suddenly flew open and a small breeze flew through the room. A cloaked figure appeared as if out of nowhere, before the family. "That's wonderful, I'm touched, but, I'm afraid the child must now come with me."

Zhortac and Rei turned and faced the mysterious figure, "Who the hell are you?" Zhortac asked.

"Our child isn't going anywhere with anyone but us," Rei replied, with a worried sounding tone in her voice for her child.

"Oh, but I beg to differ, see, she's mine either way. I planned everything carefully to ensure her birth. Now, in order to continue, I need her," the figure replied.

Zhortac handed Zyana to Rei and pointed a finger at the stranger, "Over my dead body. I don't know who you are, but you planned nothing. This happened because we wanted it to be this way. Now get out before I break your neck and feed you to the birds."

The figure laughed, "I highly doubt that will happen and now you are starting to annoy me boy. And you are no match for your father," he said and started to glow as the wind picked up around him. Three-hundred small, clear blades impaled themselves into Zhortac, pinning him to the ground. "So much for you," he said looking down at his son, then turned his glare towards Rei, "Now my dear, please hand over the child," Zoemark demanded.

Rei backed up, "No! You will not put you hands on her, and I'll make sure you pay for what you did to him," she said, gesturing towards Zhortac with a nod of her head.

Zoemark vanished and reappeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and took Zyana. He then lifted Rei up, then snapped her neck, and severed her spine by decapitating her. He let her body fall to the ground and then he threw her head through the wall. "Now, my granddaughter, it is time for you to come with me. You will not be able to achieve your goal here. You will need to do it in another time and another place," Zoemark proclaimed as he placed Zyana in a basket, as she wailed and cried. After waving his arms, she vanished into a blue vortex. Zoemark followed after her, leaving the two dead corpses of her mother and father to rot inside the temple. His masochistic plan accomplished.

Twenty-five years before these events unfolded, a battle was taking place. It happened to be in the same dimension and location where Zyana was born. It was a struggle between the archrivals, Fighterwizard and Zhortac. Zhortac was seemingly achieving the upper hand on the Holy Hero, but in a desperate attempt to win, Fighterwizard focused a massive amount of electrical energy and formed his trademark spell for the first time, the Judgment Bolt. Zhortac took heavy damage from the spell and knew he had to withdraw. As he was teleporting away, Fighterwizard fired off a Saint Beam and hit the Hell Knight, sending him hurtling into the sun, but this time it was different, for when he was hit, a strange light appeared in the sky and a small basket fell from the light. Fighterwizard was confused as to what happened. He stepped over to examine the basket. "Man, this is definitely new. I never kn… huh?" he said as he saw the female baby inside. He then saw a small note attached to the side of the basket.

It read:

This is Zyana, my daughter. She is a very healthy baby and in need of a family, for I am unable to care for this child. I ask anyone who finds this to please take care of her. She will be a good child and needs a good family. Whoever takes her, has my eternal gratitude.

Signed,

Zhortac Bidwall

Fighterwizard was shocked, for there was no way this could be Zhortac's daughter. Who was the mother and how did she get here? He didn't want anything to do with Zhortac so he began to leave, then he stopped and turned around, "She's not Zhortac. She didn't do anything to anyone and leaving her here would be wrong. The least I could do is find her somewhere to live," he said. Fighterwizard took the basket and went to a near by house and laid the basket down on the doorstep. He knocked on the door and teleported away. Zyana was taken in by the family and raised by them for many years. When she reached the age of eight, she was visited by her grandfather in disguise. He gave her a black crystal and told her it was her father's. He in truth gave her the Hell Dark Star Black Crystal, the rival of the Silver Crystal. Now Zoemark's plan was truly set in motion.

Now the events that lead to the birth of Zyana Bidwall have been told. The process begins, and Zyana Bidwall, no, Sailor Flarestar, begins her life, the life that will lead up to her goal of defeating Sailor Moon, the goal that her father failed at, but that in itself is another story.


End file.
